The Prophecy
by Reicheru.Jirian.Takahashi
Summary: Rowen is madly in love with Ayame and wants to ask her to marry him, but he can't get enough courage to ask her. When he gets enough courage to ask her, both Cye and Ayame are captured by a new villain and Rowen's finds out he has a twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

Rowen sat alone on the porch swing looking out toward the woods, deep in thought. He looked up as Mia came out of the house and joined him on the swing.

"Are you okay Rowen?" Mia asked as he sighed deeply, returning his gaze to the woods.

"Yeah, why?" Rowen asked as he glanced over at her.

"You just seem like you got a lot of things on your mind, that's all?" Rowen said and then turned to her. "Mia, if I tell you something, promise me you won't tell any of the guys or Ayame."

"You know I won't tell anyone," Mia said.

Rowen sighed and knew he could trust Mia with what he was about to tell her. "Well, lately I've been thinking about me and Ayame and how I feel about her. And well..." He hesitated just a moment, then reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a small jewelry box and handed it to Mia, who opened it to see a diamond ring nestled in the box. "I want to ask Ayame to marry me but I can't get enough courage to ask her."

"What you need to do Rowen, is take her someplace special and kind of work it out during a conversation," Mia said closing the box and handing it back to him.

Rowen thought for a moment, then a smile crossed his face. "And I know the perfect place," he said getting to his feet. "Thanks for everything Mia. I appreciate it."

Mia just smiled as the young Ronin rushed into the house to put his plan into action. Meanwhile, a evil demon watched the scene at the Koji house through a magic window.

"So, Strata's planning something special for him and Ice, huh," he said laughing. "Now's my chance to get ahold of the both of them." He turned to his demons, "Go and bring the both of them to me."

"Yes, Master Satori," they said and fled the room to do his bidding.

Ayame wondered what Rowen was up to when he disappeared into the woods late that evening. The only one that seemed to know something was Mia, and she couldn't get her to talk about. Ayame was sitting on the dock overlooking the lake, when she heard footsteps coming up behind her and a blindfold was slipped over her eyes.

"What the heck?" she asked as she leapt to her feet.

"It's just me, Ayame," Rowen said in her ear. "I have something special for the two of us, and I don't want you to know right now."

Ayame giggled and let him lead her away from the docks and into the woods. Rowen knew the perfect place after Mia had suggested it. It was a small clearing about halfway into the woods where he first asked Ayame to go out with him. Fifteen minutes later, he stopped and let go of her hand.

"Are you going to tell me what you're planning Hashiba," she asked as her hands went to take the blindfold off.

"We won't have that right now, Mouri," Rowen said playfully slapping her hand. He reached up and undid the blindfold and she blinked, then smiled when she saw what Rowen was up to. He had laid out a blanket and had a picnic basket sitting in the middle.

"I just wanted us to be alone for once without the guys hanging around, spoiling everything," he said as he guided her over to the blanket and they both sat down.

He had packed fried chicken, potato chips and lemonade. After they'd eaten, they sat around talking.

"So what's for dessert?" Ayame asked reaching into the basket in search.

"I have something special for you for dessert," Rowen said taking her hand out of the basket. "Close your eyes and I'll give it to you."

"You're such a tease," Ayame said but closed her eyes as he asked.

When he made sure her eyes were closed, he reached into his pocket and took out the jewelry box and sat it down and then reached in for the cupcake he had in it. He took the ring out of the box and set it on top of the cupcake.

"Okay, open your eyes," Rowen said.

He handed her the cupcake. "Well isn't this nice," she said as she reached up to take a bite and bit down on something rather hard. "What the..." She took the ring out of her mouth and looked at it, then at Rowen. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Rowen kneeled beside her and took the ring and held onto one hand as he looked into her eyes. "Ayame, I have loved you ever since you came to live with us and I know you feel the same way. Will you marry me?"

When he looked up, he saw she had tears in her eyes as she tried to speak. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

They hugged and Rowen placed the ring on her finger. She sat there a moment just staring at the beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger. At the house, Cye was looking for Ayame so they could go to the grocery store.

"Mia, have you seen Ayame?" he asked coming into the computer room where she was working.

"Her and Rowen went into the woods about a half hour ago," Mia said.

"Thanks," Cye said and went searching for his twin sister.

In the clearing, Rowen and Ayame had gathered the picnic supplies up and was heading back to the house when they were surrounded by demons.

"You are to come with us," one of them said as Rowen and Ayame backed up.

"Armor of Strata, dao inochi." 

"Armor of Ice, dao jinkei."

"You're pathetic armors will not help you very much," a new voice chimed in from behind them.

They whirled around to see a man with long red hair and piercing silver eyes standing right behind them with a staff pointed directly at them.

"You take care of the demons, and I'll take care of this guy," Ayame told Rowen and he nodded.

"Do you think you actually can stand a chance against me, Ice," the man said, laughing. "My name is Takari and you and your boyfriend will be coming with me."

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere," Ayame said taking her bow from her and got into a defensive mode.

Cye hurried his movements when he heard the sounds of battle not far from him. "Armor of Torrent, dao shin," he said and transformed into his armor.

"Do you think you can actually defeat me, Ice," Takari said as he raised his staff preparing to rush her.

"You'll see," Ayame said preparing herself for the attack she knew was coming.

"Let's see you try this one," he said twirling the staff above his head. "Darkness World Crusher," he yelled bringing the staff down quick.

An enormous energy ball came flying out of the end of the staff and hurled toward her. Rowen saw it and quickly destroyed the remaining demons and ran toward Ayame. As he ran, he drew back his bow and unleashed his sure-kill, "Arrow Shock Wave."

Just before the sure-kill hit her, Rowen jumped in front of her and the attack slammed into him, sending him flying back into a tree where he slumped to the ground, unconscious, his armor disappearing.

"No, Rowen!" Ayame said rushing over to him.

As she bent down beside him, she didn't see Takari coming up behind her until he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet and whirled her around to face him.

"Don't worry about your boyfriend, Ice," Takari said with a smirk, "He's coming along with us."

"I don't think so," Cye said as he appeared in the clearing, his trident poised to strike.

"Why if it isn't the twin brother," Takari said whirling around to face him. "Perfect timing, Torrent."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Cye demanded.

"You'll see," Takari said getting ready to unleash his sure-kill once again. "Darkness World Crusher."

Cye jumped in front of Ayame to block her from the attack but he wasn't fast enough and they were both hit by the sure-kill. Ayame landed in a thick batch of grass not far away, but Cye was thrown against a tree.

"Well, that's three out of the four Master Satori needs," Takiri said stepping over to the fallen Ronins.

With a wave of his hand, six demons appeared out of thin air and they proceeded on picking up the three.

"Leave 'em alone, Takiri," a female voice yelled and a young girl appeared not far from him.

"Well, I see you've finally caught up with us, Reicheru," Takiri said, smirking when he saw who it was. "But you're too late to save these three."

"That's where you're wrong," Reicheru said, summoning her armor. "Armor of the Stars, dao ikeo. Stars of the Night Smasher."

But before the sure-kill even reached Takiri, he disappeared with Ayame and Cye. She was able to get rid of the demons holding Rowen. She rushed over to him and bent down. She whirled around when she heard footsteps approaching and saw the rest of the Ronin Warriors running into the clearing.

"Get away from him, whoever you are?" Sage practically yelled.

"No, don't," Reicheru said holding her hands out. "I'm not the one that did this."

"Where's Cye and Ayame?" Ryo asked as he looked around for their other friends.

"Takiri took them to his master," Reicheru said. "I'll tell you everything. First we need to get him to safety."

Sage and Kento carried Rowen and they headed back to the mansion. They carried Rowen up to his and Sage's room and Sage healed him as best as he could. Then they joined the rest downstairs in the living room where Mia was handing everyone cups of tea.

"To start with, my name is Reicheru Takahashi," she started out saying. "I bear the Armor of the Stars. I have been following Takiri and his master for almost a year trying to take them down."

"And why's that?" Ryo asked.

"Because Takiri succeeded in almost destroying the small village that I grew up in," Reicheru stated. "I was the only one in the village that had one of the Ronin armors and so I was the logical one to hunt him down and get rid of him. But it's been tricky trying to find him."

"But what would they want with Ayame, Cye and Rowen?" Mia asked looking at Reicheru.

"I don't really know," Reicheru said turning to Mia who sat beside her.

Meanwhile, the demons and Takiri appeared in a small room with Ayame and Cye, who was still unconscious. They sat them beside a wall and chained their hands above them to the wall and then left, locking the door behind them. Takiri found Satori in another part of the ancient temple.

"Did you succeed in capturing Strata and Ice?" Satori asked turning around from where he was staring out the window.

"We have Ice and Torrent, but Strata was helped by Reicheru," Takiri said to him.

"I should have known Reicheru would get here to help in time," Satori said sitting down on a chair in the middle of the room. "But we need those two for the prophecy to come to past."


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame: Chapter Two belongs to me. Like Reicheru, I don't own any of the characters on Ronin Warriors, but Ayame does belong to me. Let's see what kind of trouble I can get the guys into this time.

Reicheru: Knowing you Ayame, you'll probably get them in more trouble than they think.

Ayame: You're probably right about that, Reicheru. Let's get to it.

Chapter Two

Rowen's eyes fluttered a little bit and then his eyes slowly opened and he looked around at his surroundings to find himself in his and Sage's room at Mia's. He went to sit up and was hit by searing pain that flared up his back and he had to lay back down. Reicheru was just heading to the room to check on him and came in right as he tried to sit up.

**You shouldn't be moving right now**, she said coming over to help him sit up.

**Who are you**? Rowen asked. **Is Ayame okay**?

**My name is Reicheru**, she said. **I'm sorry to have to say this, but Takari succeeded in getting ahold of Ayame and Cye. We're leaving soon to find them and bring them back**.

**I'm going to**, Rowen said swinging his legs off of his bed to stand up.

**No you don't Hashiba**, Sage said entering the room. **You're not going anywhere. You're staying here. Mia will look after you while we go find the others**.

Rowen knew it was no use arguing and nodded his head. Reicheru and Sage left the room shutting the door behind them and headed downstairs to join the others and soon they headed out of the house in search of their friends. At the temple, Ayame slowly came around and as soon as her vision cleared she looked around to find herself in a dark dank cell. Where, she had no idea.

**Where am I**? she wondered trying to reach up to rub her head to find her hands chained above her. Hearing a moan, she looked around and saw Cye not far from her, who was also starting to come around. **Cye, can you hear me**?

**Ayame**? Cye said as his eyes slowly opened and he focused on Ayame. **Man, did you get the number of the truck that hit me**?

**Afraid I didn't bro**, Ayame said. **I wonder what Talpa wants with us now**?

**I'm afraid Talpa has nothing to do with this, Ice and Torrent**, Takari said coming into the cell with demons right behind him. **Unchain them and follow me**.

**And where are we going**? Cye demanded rubbing his wrists as they were unchained, trying to get circulation going once again.

**You'll see soon enough**, Takari said as they were forced to go with him.

In the throne room, Satori watched the screen showing the inside of Mia's house. He saw that Rowen was half asleep in his bed, recuperating from his fight with Takari. With a wave of his hand, another picture appeared showing the Ronins and Reicheru heading from the house and into the woods in search of their friends. The door to the room opened and he waved his hand once again and the screen disappeared. He glanced over to the door and watched as Cye and Ayame was forced into the room and was made to kneel in front of him.

**Leave us**, Satori demanded of Takari and the demons. **I will summon you when I'm done here**.

Cye and Ayame exchanged glances and knew this wasn't good. Meanwhile, Reicheru and the others were halfway into the woods when a black jaguar jumped down from a tree in front of Reicheru. Startled, the guys grabbed their weapons and backed u ready for a fight. Reicheru just laughed and stroked the jaguar's fur.

**It's okay guys**, she said turning to them. **This is Hanako. I've been waiting for her**.

_**Satori has them in an old temle on the top of the Fire Volcano in the Nether Realm**_Hanako told her telepathically. _**If they get the other two, the prophecy will come to pass**_.

_**And you have no idea who the other two is**_? Reicheru asked.

_**I do have an idea but I cannot tell you**_, Hanako said bowing her head. _**Come with me and we'll head to the temple**_.

**Satori has them on top of Fire Volcano in the Nether Realm**, Reicheru said turning to the others. **Hanako will guide us there**.

**How do you know what she tells you**? Kento asked.

**She talks to me telepathically**, Reicheru said. **Hanako has been with me since I was a kid**.

They started following Hanako who ran ahead. Reicheru walked beside Hanako, thinking about her life. She felt connected to Rowen somehow, but couldn't figure it out. She had grown up with parents, she thought was her real parents and then on her last birthday before Satori attacked her village, they had come right out and told her that they weren't her biological parents. Soon it started getting dark and decided to stop for the night. Ryo could tell that something was bothering Reicheru as he watched her stroking Hanako. She got up and disappeared into the woods and he decided to follow her and see if she wanted to talk about what was bothering her.

**What do you want Ryo**? She asked as she turned to face him.

**I noticed that something was bothering you**, Ryo said sitting down on a rock and she sat down beside him.

**I just found out not long ago that the people that raised me wasn't my real parents**, she started. **Who would have figured. Someone left me on their porch when I wasn't even a year old. They didn't want to tell me. They thought I would have left to find my real family. But they decided to tell me right before Satori attacked with his demons, which happened to be right on my 17****th**** birthday. I have been searching ever since. Hanako has been helping me and I think we're close in finding them**.

Ryo nodded in acknowledgment. **I know how you feel. I never knew my family either**, he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

In the temple, Cye and Ayame looked up as Satori walked over to them and stood grinning at them.

**What do you want with us**? Cye demanded.

**You'll see soon enough as soon as I get ahold of the other two siblings**, Satori said. **Dakari should be bringing one of them here soon. But until then I want to see how you stand against me. On your feet and armor up**.

Ayame and Cye struggled to their feet and called on their armors. **Armor of Torrent, dao shin**.

**Armor of Ice, dao jinkei**.

Satori just stood there smiling after they armored up. Cye gripped his sai and Ayame had taken her sword from her back and stood facing him. '**This should be fun**,' he thought as he got ready to fire his sure-kill at them. The first attack was pointed right for Cye. **Inazuma Harau Ustu**. He raised his hand and Ayame was blown back from her brother as the sure-kill bared down on her brother.

**Cye**! **No**! Ayame screamed as the sure-kill slammed into him full force. About a dozen whips lashed around him shocking him as they wrapped around him.

**One down, one to go**, Satori said turning to face Ayame who wasted no time in firing her sure-kill.

**Ice Cube Freeze**.

The sure-kill slammed into him but when the smoke cleared, he was still standing and he was laughing. **Is that the best you got Ice**. **Pathetic**. **Try this one on for size**. **Kaji Yoogan Kiru.**

Quickly, she pulled her bow from her back and fired her other sure-kill at Satori. **Ice Tsunami Wall Blast**.

Her sure-kill seemed like it went froze the fireball coming straight at her but suddenly it blasted through her sure-kill and slammed into her full force sending it back where she slammed into the wall and slumped to the ground. Her armor faded, leaving her in regular clothes.

**Takari**! Satori yelled and Takari came into the room.

**Yes Master Satori**, he said looking at the two unconscious Ronins.

**Take them to the room you have prepared for them**, Satori told him. **Then get busy in preparing the other room for our other two guests who will soon be joining us**.

Takari bowed and summoned demons to carry Cye and Ayame to the room that Satori was talking about. They placed them on the two beds in the room and then left, locking the door behind them. Meanwhile, Satori was talking to another one of his minions, Dakari, who had short grey hair and light green eyes.

**I want you to go to the Ronins house and bring Strata to me**, Satori told Dakari. **He's hurt so he shouldn't be too hard to get hold of**.

**As you wish master,** Dakari said bowing and then teleported out of the temple to do his bidding.

--to be continued--

English Translation

Inazuma Harau Ustu: Lightning Slash Whip

Kaji Yoogan Kiru: Fire Lava Cut


	3. Chapter 3

Reicheru: Good job on Chapter 2, Ayame.

Ayame: Thanks. What's going to happen in Chapter 3?

Rowen: That's something we all would like to know.

Reicheru: I am not telling. You will have to read and find out.

Cye: Come on, Reicheru. Just a little hint?

Reicheru: Sorry, can't do that.

Chapter Three

Mia went up to check on Rowen before heading to bed. She opened the bedroom door to his and Sage's room and peeked in to find him sound asleep in his bed. Smiling, she carefully shut the door again and headed to her room, not knowing that someone was watching every movement she made. As the door to her room shut, Dakari stepped out of the darkness and grinned now knowing where Strata was. The opening door woke Rowen up just a little. As he stared over at the door, his vision was still blurred from sleep but he knew it couldn't be Mia, because it was too tall to be her. Finally, his vision cleared and he saw Dakari standing in the doorway. He jumped out of bed but was still weak from his injuries and almost stumbled.

"This is going to be too easy," Dakari said advancing on him. "Master Satori wants me to bring you to him and that's what I'm planning on doing."

"Not today you're not," Rowen said grabbing his armor orb. "Armor of Strata, dao inochi."

"You really think that pathetic armor is going to keep me from taking you to my master?" Dakari said laughing.

Just as Rowen armored up, Dakari lashed out with a whip and it wrapped around him and tightened. The next thing he knew, electricity was coursing through the whip and into him. A couple minutes later, Rowen slumped to the ground unconscious as his armor faded.

"Now that was way too easy," Dakari said stepping over to Rowen. Picking him up, he teleported back to the Nether Realm.

Satori looked up as Dakari appeared in the room with Rowen.

"Strata has you requested Master," Dakari said.

"Good job Dakari," Satori said coming over. "Take him to the room next to the other Ronins room. I'll contact you when I'm ready to test his armor."

Dakari bowed and left the room. In their room, Ayame and Cye heard footsteps coming down the hall and figured it was either Satori or Takari. But the footsteps went by their room and they heard a door open beside theirs and wondered what was going on.

"You don't think they got any of the others do you Cye?" Ayame asked worried.

"I'm sure they didn't," Cye said but he wasn't too sure about that.

Meanwhile, the others were just starting to wonder how they were going to get into the Nether Realm when Hanako spoke to Reicheru.

"_If you and the others form a circle around me I can get us into the Nether Realm_," the jaguar said to her.

Reicheru nodded and turned to the others. "Hanako can get us into the Nether Realm," she told them. "Form a circle around her and she'll do the rest."

They formed a circle around the jaguar and soon everything went black. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves near a lake in the Nether Realm. Looking up, they saw Talpa's castle a couple of miles away from them.

"There's a sight I never thought I'd see again," Kento said staring at the castle.

"Tell me about it," Ryo said agreeing and turned to Reicheru. "So, where exactly is this Fire Volcano?"

"Hanako knows where to go," Reicheru said. "We just have to follow her."

The three remaining Ronins glanced at each other and nodded and started following Reicheru and Hanako away from Talpa's castle. In the temple, Rowen started to come around just a little and found himself in a room and he knew it wasn't his and Sage's back at Mia's. Then he remembered exactly what happened back at Mia's and wondered if they had done something to Mia. He got slowly to his feet and got his bearings and went over to the door and tried it but found it locked.

"Dang it," Rowen said frustrated.

--to be continued—


End file.
